What the Heck?
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: Okay! This is a one-shot with Dash finding out Danny’s secret… I know what you’re thinking… O.oWhat is she planning this time? Well, this is the way my mind works, as screwed up as it may be… please enjoy!


Okay! This is a one-shot with Dash finding out Danny's secret… I know what you're thinking… is she planning this time?!? Well, this is the way my mind works, as screwed up as it may be… please enjoy!

What the Heck!?

_DANNY'S POV!_

I look around the hallway fearfully, looking for an escape from the angry bull known as Dash Baxter. I see a hall closet, and sprint for it. I nearly pass out with relief when I close the door behind me. I don't know why he is so angry, well okay, maybe I do, but it was a total accident! This time I really didn't mean to trip him, unlike all those other times, but I was invisible then, so that doesn't count, I think…

"Fenton!" Shit, he found me. He tries to open the door; I hear it rattling. He must be really pissed off to be able to make the door partly come off the hinges. I scoot back against the wall as he finally gets the door to open.

He looks around, but sees nothing. Must be because I went invisible at the last moment. Now I can- oh no, not now! No no no…

"Achoo!" I sneezed. He stared wide-eyed at the area he heard it from. I sigh, and become visible. I searched my mind for a reasonable excuse, but find nothing. He continues to stare at me, and I make up my mind. I stand up quickly and shove him aside with the strength he knew I shouldn't have, and make a beeline for the exit.

I was almost there, when I find that a large hand has grabbed the back of my shirt. Shit. I sigh and turn to face my doom. Dash, however, didn't look angry. In fact, he just looked confused.

"What the Hell was that back there Fenton?" he asks. I sigh, and swat his hand away. He makes no move to attack, so I lead him into an empty classroom, and sit down. When he sits down, I look him strait in the eyes.

"I'm a ghost Dash." I say, breaking the aqward silence. His face goes blank, as expected. Then a look of absolute horror covers his face.

"You're D-dead?" I feel the ends of my mouth want to go upward, wanting to laugh at the look on his face. What Tucker would do to get a picture of this moment…

"No, yes, not exactly." I say. He leans in to hear what I have to say. "I'm half dead, or half ghost, which ever you prefer." He, once again, looks confused. I sigh, yet again, and prepare for a long story.

"Okay, remember that accident in my parent's lab in freshman year?" he nods. "Well, I was the cause of that. You see, me, Sam, and Tucker where down there when it still didn't work, and Sam asked me to go inside."

"So of coarse I did. When I went in though, I tripped on a wire, and hit the "On" button my dad so smartly put on the inside. Then there was pain. So much pain, I thought I had died. In a way I did, I guess. Then I came out, and felt fine, but the looks on Sam and Tucker's faces said I wasn't."

"Sam gave me a mirror, and I nearly passed out at what I saw." I looked at Dash, who's eyes were wide. He was in for the shock of his life. I let white rings pass by over my body.

THUMP! Dash passed out on the ground. I smiled to myself. This was perfect! He would never know that what he just saw was real! He would probably think it was a dream.

I silently flew through the roof, smiling to myself as I did so. Sam and Tucker would get a kick out of this.

_DASH'S POV!_

I slowly open my eyes, and rub my head. I had just had the weirdest dream ever! I dreamed that Danny Fenton, was actually Danny Phantom! Ha! What a laugh! I quietly leave the empty classroom. (How did I get in here?) and head home. I had to get some nerd to do my homework before they all leave.

------------------next-day------------------------

I walk down the hall, winking at a few cheerleaders as I go, and smile cockily when I see my favorite punching bag, Fentoad.

"Hey Fenton!" I yell. I was surprised when he flinched. He normally just sighs and looks bored, but today he actually looked nervous. Must be my lucky day!.

I turn him around and look into his eyes. Just as I was about to punch him, his eyes turned a glowing Neon Green.

Holy Shit.

I drop him, and run away down the hall screaming, missing the coy smirk on Fenton's face. Yesterday wasn't a dream! It was real!

Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom.

_DANNY'S POV!_

I smirk happily as I watch Dash run away screaming like a girl. So much for making him think it was a dream, but I do get some comfort out of this. Now whenever I don't feel like Dash beating me up, I can just give him the 'scary eyes' and he'll go running.

"What was that about Danny?" asks Sam. I turn and smile knowingly at her. Maybe I'll ask her out, she's sort of cute.

"Nothing." I say, still smiling. "Nothing at all…"

End!

So, what did you think. This was an example of the difference between Danny's hero side and his Nerdy side. If you read closely, you can see where he goes from scared of Dash to better than Dash. I love it when he does that… Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
